Witness Protection Program
by xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx
Summary: When Agent Jackson Brewer get's assign to protect Kimberly Anne Crawford he isn't happy. He thinks she's a spoiled brat and she thinks he's a douche bag. When they move to Seaford they have to deal with crazy stalkers, new friends and most imporantly, there feelings. Kim/Jack, Milton/Julie, Eddie/Kelsey, Jerry/Grace. AU. SUMMARY SUCKS! BUT PLEASE R&R!
1. Prolouge

**Hey everyone! ShatterHearts here(: This is my first Kickin' It fanfic(: I HOPE YA'LL ENJOY! REMEBER! R& R!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It xD Or anything else xD Just the Plot xD**

* * *

**MARCH 23, 2012**

**10:14 AM**

On a stormy Friday morning in Washington,DC agent Jackson Brewer sat at his desk bouncing a ball against his wall. A light tap was heard on his door as he mumbled "Come in". A man who was in his late 30's came in with a excited look plaster on his face.

"Jack! Good news! I got a new case for you" The man said while handing him a file labeled "Classified".

Jack put the ball down before he open the brown folder. "Kimberly Anne Crawford, 25, Lives in Nashville, Tennessee". He read off while sipping on a cup of coffee. The older man grinned as he sat down in a chair.

"She lives with her her parents and her two sisters, she graduated from Beckon University with a degree in literature" Jack read off as he sat the file down and raised his eyebrow. "Rudy, this says nothing about why she needs to be protected".

"Well..." He began as his voice got higher. Jack let out a groan. "No no no. Don't tell me she's the daughter of Kevin Crawford". Rudy laughed nervously before saying "Well..." again.

Jack quickly shook his head and handing the file back. "No way. I'll pass".

"But Jackkkkk.…" The older man whined as he held his hands in a praying position.

"But nothing.…" The younger male mocked as he threw the file at him. "There is no way I'm going to babysit a Crawford".

"But Jack, this could be your big break" Rudy tried to reason with the brown haired male. "Dude, I don't care I spend the rest of my life answering phones. I will not babysit a Crawford. End of discussion".

Rudy groaned before he smirked as a idea formed in his head. "If you don't do this then your fired".

"Rudy! You can't be serious! I've been with you guys since I could walk". Jack exclaimed as his eyes got huge.

A shrug came from Rudy as he open the door. "Oh I'm serious".

Jack let out a frustrated sigh before running after him and agreeing.

**2:53 PM**

25 year old Kimberly Anne Crawford crossed her arms as she looked out the tinted windows. Rain poured from the dark skies as she let out a angry sigh. "I still don't get why I have to go into hiding" The blond muttered angrily.

The men in black stayed silent as she started to glare out the window. "Do you guys ever talk". The man in the passenger seat shook his head as she groaned. "Perfect. I had to leave my job, my friends and family and I'm stuck with two dipsticks who don't even talk". She snapped angrily. She was completely pissed about her situation. It wasn't helping the idiot guys wasn't talking. She laid her head on the window and closed her eyes. "Hey might as well get some sleep while there driving".

6:05 PM

The car came to a auburt stop as the tires let out a screech.

"We're here" The driver said as she unbuckled her seat. The other guy open the door and held out his hand for her to grab. She rolled her eyes as she pushed his hand away.

She crossed her arms as she got out and saw the huge building. "This way Miss. Crawford".

As she followed them she saw people grinning like a chester cat. When they came to a black door the men nodded to the door before walking away. "Weirdo's" She thought as she pushed the door open to revel a guy in his late 30's grinning at her.

"Ahhhhhhh! Kimberl-"

"It's Kim" She snapped while glaring at him. He cleared his throat and smiled once more. "Okay. Kim. Got it". She crossed her arms as she say another male who looked around her age. He had a angry look on his face.

"Kim. This is Jackson Brewer".

"It's Jack" He corrected. The blond rolled her eyes. Rudy saw both Jack and Kim glaring at each other. He laughed nervously before saying "Well...Urghmmmm...Let's go in my office".

"Yippee" She said sarcastically. Jack glared as they both walked in. "Go ahead. Sit sit! Make your self comfortable".

"No thanks. I rather not". She replied with a fake smile. "Anywhoooo.…" He started out as he tried to clear the awkward silence. "You will be relocated to Seaford, California".

"California" They both yelled. Rudy nodded as he continued. "Yeah, Kim your new name will be Cassie Millers. Jack your new name will be John Millers and uhmmm.…". "Uhmmmmm what" Kim snapped.

"Uhmmmm.… You two will be married...hehe". Both of there eyes widen before they both started to yell at the same time.

"No way! I will not be "Married" To him". Kim yelled as she used quotations around married. "Yeah! I agree" Jack exclaimed as he sent glares toward Rudy.

"It's only till your Father's trail is over". Kim snorted as she snapped back. "Which will take up to 2 years".

"I'm sorry. Kim you'll be working at a store called "The Cute Store". And Jack you'll be working as a karate instructed in a place called "The Wasabi Warriors".

"No fair! Why does he get to work at a Karate studio". Kim whined while glaring at Jack. "Like you know how to do Karate". Jack snorted out as Kim eyes turned dark.

"Oh really? How about I kick your ass and you'll see". "Bring it blond" Jack mocked as they both glared at each other.

Rudy stood in front of them as he put a hand on Jack's chest. "Well... Your plane leaves tomorrow. Kim our stylist will be up shortly to help you get ready. Jack go pack. Try and get a good nights sleep. Dinners at 9". Both of them glared one last time as they took off in different directions.

"This should be good" Rudy mutter before falling back in his chair.

* * *

**Hey! Love it or hate it? I know It's short and sucks! But I always hate the first chapter! I'm sorry if they seem OCC! I'm trying to fix that! This is KICK! Pure Kick! xD Well xD With some Milton/Julie, Eddie/Kelsey, Jerry/Grace xD Haha!**

**I HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT! I'LL UPDATE SOON! PLEASE REVIEW & FOLLOW & FAV xD**

**Well! Bye's(:**

**-ShatterHearts**


	2. Stare-Down

**Hey everyone(: ShatterHearts here(: I just wanna say THANK YOU! ALL OF YOU! ALL OF YOU!**

**Thanks**

**jackandkimforever**

**babycakes92**

**Thatcrazyswimchick**

**Kickmebaby**

**anjalovesglee**

**EverythingHasBeautyWithin**

**Acfprincess**

**For reviewing(: Ya'll are awesome(:**

**Also thanks for Favoriting and Following(: Ya'll all shall get A Virutal COOKIE(: HEHE(: OH & THIS IS A FILLER! :O SO YEAH! IT HAS SOME KICK(: SO HAHA! DON'T HATE ME? I'LL SHUT UP! ENJOY(: OH! I FORGOT! THIS IS RATED T FOR SLIGHT SWEARING xD NOW YOU SHALL ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own nothinggggggggggg! AT ALL xD ONLY THE PLOT! (:**

* * *

**MARCH 23,2012**

**8:04 PM**

"No. There is no way in hell I'm wearing this". The blond exclaimed as she glared at the full length mirror.

"But honey. You look amazing" The older woman said with a strong brutish accent. "Yeah. I look like a prostitute". Kim replied while crossing her arms.

The older one raised her eyebrow then nodded her head. "Your right. Sit down. I'll make you look less slutty". That earn a smile from Kim. "Thanks Bethany. Just don't make me too girly".

Bethany laughed before she grabbed Kim's shoulders and turned her chair around. "Oh honey. I promise your gonna look Fab-u-loussss".

"You know Bethany, your the first person that I actually like".

Bethany grinned before putting a hand on her hip. "And you know what Kim? Your the first person I actually like too".

**8:56 PM**

"Damn Bethany. I look good". Kim said as she examine herself in the mirror. Her once blond hair has been died dark brownish black with the tips of her hair honey blond. Her makeup had that dark and smokey look. **(AN-Look on my profile for a link of her outfit)**

"I know right! Jack's going to go cray cray when he sees you". Bethany replied as she began to chew loudly on a piece of gum. Kim cocked her head to the side and shook her head.

"No he won't. He'll make a stupid sarcastic remark about how I look". Bethany rolled her blue eyes. "How do you know that? You've known him for a total of like, what, 3 hours".

"That isn't the point. He gives me the I'm cocky and better then anyone else vibe".

A laugh escaped the older woman's lips as she shook her head furiously. "No. Jack's a real sweetheart. He just had a tough childhood. Once he opens up he isn't that bad".

Kim snorted as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure what ever".

"Anyways.…Let's get ya down stairs. It's 9:09 and your late for dinner. Kim once again rolled her eyes as she aloud the older woman to pull her down stairs.

**9:13 PM**

Jack pushed around his food as he heard a familiar voice. "Awhhh! Bethany! Your daughter is adorable".

His head snapped up as Kim and Bethany walked through the doors. His heart started to beat faster as he saw her. Her blond hair was now dark brownish-black with her tips honey blond. Her makeup had that mysterious vibe to it. He was captivated by how the eyeshadow brought out her unique shade of brown eyes.

"Stop it Jackson. She's a Crawford" He thought as he mental slapped his self.

Rudy got out of his seat and monition for Jack to do the same. "Kim, Bethany". Rudy started as he smiled at them. "Look at you. Bethany, you did a amazing job".

Bethany grinned and monition to Kim. "Why thank you but really it's all Kim. She actually helped me".

Kim smiled and said "Oh Beth. Stop it. Your amazing and this was all you". Bethany flipped her hair dramtical and replied with a "Why thank you".

Rudy smiled at Bethany and threw his arm around her shoulder. "Well, We'll let you two youngster talk while Me and Beth go get a drink". Bethany giggled as she winked at Kim.

Both of them exit the room as Kim and Jack awkwardly stood in front of the table.

They stared at each other as the caught each others eyes. Jack cleared his throat and looked down. "Urhmmm.… Sit down". Kim nodded as a reply as she sat down across from Jack.

**9:32 PM**

After 20 minutes of awkward silence Kim decide to break it. "Ok. Listen Jack, I don't like this anymore then you, but I'm not going to spend it like this". Jack took a sip of his drink before he said "Well as long as you don't have a attitude we'll be fine".

"Well as long as you don't be a douche bag then we'll be fine". Jack glared before nodding his head. "Fair enough Crawford".

She raised her eyebrow as she took a sip of her drink. "You know what Brewer. As long as you don't annoy the hell out of me we should be fine".

He rolled his eyes as they started to have a intense stare down. "I was just thinkin' the same thing".

They spent the rest of their dinner glaring and snapping at each other.

**MARCH 24, 2012**

**6:03 AM**

Kim sat in the styling chair as Bethany began to fix her hair.

Kim let out a loud yawn. Last night she got no sleep. She had a dream about a certain brown hair brown eyes boy.

"No sleep". Bethany asked asked already knowing the answer. "Yeah". Kim replied as she laid her head on her propped up hand.

Bethany gave the younger girl a sad smile as she patted her shoulder. "Well don't worry Ki- Cassie, I mean Cassie". Kim groaned at her new "Name".

"You know you can call me Kim". Kim replied as she let out a sigh. Bethany shook her head as she said "I know but Rudy said we have to call you by your new names". Kim rolled her eyes before saying "What's the deal with you and Rudy".

"I don't know what your talking about". Bethany replied as her voice started to get higher. "Oh bullshit Beth. Don't play dumb with me". Kim replied as she crossed her arms.

A light pink blush appeared on the older woman's checks as she quickly adverted Kim's eyes.

"Ohmygosh" Kim squealed happily. "You like Rudy".

"I do not". Bethany whined. "Mhmmmmmmmmmmmm. And I don't have crazy psychopaths trying to kill me".

Bethany groaned as she held her hands up in surrender. "Fine. Fine. You got me. I really like him". Kim grinned as she squealed once again. "He so likes you back".

Bethany rolled her eyes before patting Kim's shoulder. "Ok. Your all done".

As Kim got up she smiled at her self in the mirror. Her makeup was light, and barley visible. Her hair was in a side braid. Her outfit was more of her. It was simple, casual yet very elegant. **(AN- AGAIN MY PROFILE xD)**

Kim couldn't help but smile before she threw her arms around the older woman's neck. "Thank you". Kim whispered.

Bethany squeezed the younger girl as she felt tears prickling in her eyes. Sure she just met her but she got very attached. There was alot of people that went through here, but Kim was different. Kim was sweet, sassy, and overall amazing. She reminded her of her daughter, who's just 9.

"Awhhh! Beth don't cry". Kim tried to comfort her as Beth sobbed loudly on her shoulder. "You jus-st remin-nd me-e of-f-f Mand-dy. I wou-uldn't know wh-hat to-o do if she ha-ad to go-o thr-rough th-his".

Kim rubbed the older woman's shoulder as she whispered "Shhhhhh... You don't have to worry because she will never go though this".

The older woman sighed before saying "How do you know".

"Because your a amazing mother. There's no way that you would let anything happen to her".

Bethany aloud herself to smile before lightly squeezing Kim, then letting go. "Your right. I'm gonna miss you Kim".

Kim smiled when she said "Kim". "I'm gonna miss you too Bethany". The two hugged again before a knock broke them apart.

"I guess this is goodbye". Kim muttered while looking down at her feet. The older woman nodded smiling before giving the younger girls hand a comforting squeeze. "Be careful Hun". Kim nodded as she smiled sadly. "Give Mandy a hug". Was the last thing Kim said before she walked out the room.

**6:27 PM**

They stood there and listen to Rudy rant on. "Remember never tell anyone who you guys really ar-" "Rudy, we get it". Jack cut him off as he sighed.

"Gesh. Someones snappy! Oh and one last thing". Kim glared as he said the word "Snappy".

"Ahaaaa! Your wedding rings" Rudy started out as he open a black velvet box revel two rings. Kim let out a gasp before she grinned. "Oh my gosh! It's beautiful". Jack rolled his eyes at the girl before turning to the older man in front of them.

"Could we hurry this up". It was Rudy's time to roll him eye. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah! Anyway! These rings have trackers. So we can see where you guys are at. All the time".

"Cool" Kim said with a excited look on her face. Jack rolled his eyes. He stayed up all night thinking about a certain girl. Overall he was tired and cranky.

"I know right" Rudy exclaimed while grinning. Kim laughed as they both slipped on the wedding rings.

"I now Pronounce You Cassie and John Miller".

**4:09 PM**

Jack fiddle with the keys as he tried to unlock the door. Kim, who was impatient and aggravated grabbed the keys from him, which cause their hands to touch. Both of their faces started to heat up.

Kim finally got the key in the lock as she pushed the door open as they both gasped. "Whoa" Jack muttered as he looked around.

The house was pretty big. With blood red walls and hardwood floors. A flat screen hung on the wall as a couple different game systems sat on a glass table. Hundreds of movies sat on a bookshelf. Kim smiled as he walked in with Jack trailing behind her.

**9:33 PM**

Laughter erupted from her lips as she started to choke on her pop. "Ohmygosh! You really caught them doing that?". Jack grinned as he took a bite of pizza.

"Yes. It permanently scarred me". Kim threw her head back as she laughed again.

"Awhhhhh! You poor baby" She mocked as he shook her head and smiled.

"You know what? Your really adorable when you mock someone". Her face started to heat up as they adverted their eyes. "Thanks". She muttered out as her became to get much more redder.

"Sorry. I sometimes say stuff with about thinking" He muttered out as he looked at his empty plate. She shrugged her shoulder as she got out of her seat and began to walk to her room. She looked over her should as she said "Your adorable too".

His face darken as he smiled a goofy smile.

When Kim got to her room she shut her door and smiled to herself. "Tomorrow should be interesting" She thought before she fell on her bed. Her eyes started to get heavy as she slipped into the darkness.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Haha! Well I'm sorry! That sucked! It's really short and just a little filler! I promise I'll add more action the next chapter(: I'll try to update soon? Like in a few days or so! But It might take longer since I'm planning it to be around 3,000-5,000 Words xD So yeah! The longer the chapter the longer it takes! The shorter the chapter, The shorter it takes for a new chapter!  
**

**So yeah! Review, Favorite, Follow! Ya'll know what to do!**

**One more thing! Would you rather the Chapter's be really long, which would take me longer to update, or Shorter, which I can update alot faster! So please tell me! I need to know(:**

**-ShatterHearts(:**


	3. I know Pronuce You Mr and Mrs Miller

**Hey everyone! I wanna apolize and say that this is NOT A UPDATE!  
BUT PLEASE DON'T GO YET! I'M BEGGING YOU! I WANNA TELL YOU WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!**

**I bet some of you know of the ignorant term known as Writer's Block.  
It sicken's me :/ I can honestly say I WROTE CHAPTHER 3 OVER AND OVER AGAIN! And It honestly sucked!**

**So before you get md for me tricking you hear me out. I really had a great idea for this. But obviously that didn't last long.  
So please do me a favor?**

**HELP ME GET RE-INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS!  
So! Can Ya'll give me some idea's? Just on what you think should happen, or where this should go.**

**I'm not changing my story completely! Just gonna play around with it xD  
So yeah! AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, READ & FAVED THIS! 25 REVIEW'S?! FOR ONLY 2 CHAPTER?! THAT'S AMAZEBALLS!**

**Ya'll seriously made me smile! So yeah! Sorry for not updating! Sorry for fooling you!**

**REVIEW OR PM YOUR IDEA'S(:**

**-ShatterHearts(:**

**P.S. Did I mention I'll give you a virual cookie? No xD Ok xD Now you know xD**


	4. Please don't go

**Hey everyone! I'm Back ^.^ I PROMISE I WOULDN'T LEAVE YA ;D HAHA! Well Yeah! THANK YOU EVERYONE! FOR THE IDEA'S! I'LL BE USING ALL OF YOURS XD SO THANKS!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KICKIN' IT, PLL, Or PDS XD SO YEAH! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEN PEOPLE! DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

Jack rolled around in his bed trying to get some sleep. But he couldn't.

He couldn't get Kim out of his head. He couldn't help but notice her uniqe shade of brown eyes. Or the way she laugh's. It was truly intoxicating.

They could never have a real converstation without her snarky, yet funny comment's.

He still remembers when he told Jerry about her.

**_FLASHBACK-_**

_"Remember, pratice you bo-staff's". Jack called out as a group of kid's, aged 6-12, they all agreed before they ran off._

_He started to pick up the mat's when he heard a familar voice._

"Yooooooooooooo! Jackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"

_Jack whipped around to the latino boy and glared. "Jerry! Dude"._

_Jerry shrugged before he quickly said "Sorry, Just got excited. I get to see my favorite guy"._

_Jack rolled his brown eyes before they shared a brotherly hug._

_"Sooooooooooooooooo, where's the girl?"_

_"Oh, she's at work". Jerry nodded his head. "Cool... Cool... You never did tell me what her name"._

_Jack quickly looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He grabbed the latino's arm and dragged him into his office._

_When they finally got there, Jack shut the door before he turned to him._

_"Ok... Her name is Kimberly Anne Crawford"._

_Jerry's eye's widen as the words left his friend's mouth._

_"Crawford? Are you kidding me?"._

_Jack shook his head and sighed._

_"Nope... And let me tell you. She's stubbon"._

_Jerry shook his head in disbelief._

_"I can't believe it. You hate the Crawford's. Why would Rudy assign you to her"._

_It was Jack's turn to shake his head. "No idea. He litterly threaten me. Either take the case or I'm fired"._

_He patted the boy's back._

_"Well, good luck! But hey! Atleast that chicka's hot! You already got some right?"_

_Jack glared at his friend._

_"What? No! I don't remotely even stand her. I will never do that"._

_Jerry bursted out laughing._

_"Are you kidding me? She is smoking! If it was me I would already done that". Jack shook his head at his friend ignorance._

**_FLASHBACK OVER-_**

That was 2 weeks ago.

She already meet Jerry, along with his finacé Grace.

Luckly Jerry didn't say anything stupid.

A couple day's ago Grace introduced us to a few of their friend's.

Milton, Eddie, Julie, Kelsey and some guy names Brody.

You can say I don't like Brody. He just give's me bad vibe's. Plus he could hurt Kim.

"Stop" I thought as I groaned. "Remember, You hate Crawford's".

I groaned as I held my pillow over my face and screamed.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH". It came out muffled thoughed.

A loud sob brought me out of my fit.

I raised my head up as I heard another loud sob.

I quickly got up and made my way to Kim's room.

She was sitting up on her bed with her knee's pulled up to her chest.

"Kim?" I asked as she sobbed again.

"Jack, go".

I shook my head as I slowly made my way to her bed and sat down.

"Hey... What's wrong?"

"Jack. Please. Go". She pleaded as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Kim. Please. Tell me". She took a deep.

"When I was 12 my older sister Kylie went out to a party. I remember sitting on her bed. She gave me here lucky necklace. I wanted to be like her-" She paused for a secod as she smiled. "She would tell me all the gossip. Let me go to the mall with her friends. Then the night she left-" A few tears slipped out of her eyes as she contuntied. "She looked worried, scared. We said our goodbyes. She lefted while I watched tv. 11 PM Passed. 12, 1, 2. Still nothing from her. My parents sent me to bed, I was obviously at the time. The next morning I got up early. Did my normal rutine. I went outside to play and that's when I fo-oun-nd-"

By this time she was sobbing as she cluched my shirt. "Hey... You don't have to finish".

She shook her head as she left it on my shoulder. "I have to. I foun-nd Kylie. She was floating in a nearby pon-nd. She looked so cold, lifeless. I ran in the pond and started to scream her name. A part of me knew she was gone, but I just couldn't let her go. I remember my had to yank me off of her. I spent a month at Radley **(AN: SORRY! THIS IS FROM PLL & I DON'T KNOW ANY MORE INSANE ASYLUMS! I DON'T OWN IT)** I was hysteriacal. I wouldn't eat, sleep, or talk. The doctors doped me up on pills. No wonder I didn't do nothing. They finally said I had PDS. Post Dramtic Stress **(AN: MADE THAT UP XD IF IT'S REAL I DON'T OWN IT)** They said It was normal for anyone my age to act like that. I finally got out. We moved to a smaller house, one without a pond. Then when I was 17 the twins were born. Kacey and Kaylie. They filled my void. A couple years ago I sneaked and got the autompsy. It sai-id someone struck her in the back of her head, so she went fast and easy, hardly no pain. She died on a rainy, storming day. That's why I hate thunderstorms".

"Did they ever catch the person who did it?". She shook her head and yawned.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Kim nodded as she layed her head on her pillow.

I walked to the door as a million thoughts were racing in my head.

"Jack". She wishpered half asleep. "Yeah?"

"Please don't go. Atleast till I fall asleep".

Should I do it? She's sad, and hurt.

I slowly walked back over and sat on her bed. She pulled the covers back as I crawled in. She insantly cuddle into my chest as I heard her breathing slow down.

My face started to heat up. I let out a yawn as I found myself drifting off i the darkness.

* * *

**Hey Ya'll! I know your like Ohmygosh! I don't care xD WELL! It will make sence later!**

**LilyisSwawsome! Okay! To make A FF Acount you just need your email! That's all you do! So yeah!**

**I have a question! How long do you want this fanfiction? Chapter wise?**

**10,20,30, 40-60?**

**I need to know!**

**I'm going to start updating EVERY FRIDAY! Minus this Friday!**

**I bet you the last chapter of WPP Will make you A. Scream, Yell, Leave you at the end of your seat!**

**So yeah xD EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED!**

**Sorry! I always wanted to say that xD**

**Haha! Yeah! Till NEXT FRIDAY!**

**BUT PLEASE ANSWER HOW MANY CHAPTERS IT SHOULD BE!**

**Jerry- Yooooooo! Review, Follow, Fav and Stuff! *Winks & Screams***

**-ShatterHearts(:**


	5. Just My Luck

**Hey everyone! I know xD IT'S SATURDAY! WELL YESTERDAY MY INTERNET WAS OUT XD SO YEAH XD**

**I'LL SHUT UP NOW! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own Kickin' It or It's Characters! Just my OC'S!**

* * *

I snuggled deeper into my covers as I buried my head into something hot. Wait? Since when are covers hot?

I rolled over on my side, and was pulled back by a strong force.

I felt something snuggle into my neck. I tried again to get up, but I was pulled down again.

"What the hel-" I stopped mid-sentace as I saw Jack snuggled up to me. My eyes must of got bigger then golf balls. What the heck happen last night?!

"Kimmmmm" He mumbled as he hugged my waist.

I gulped before I let a loud shriek, causing him to fall off the bed with a thud.

"Owwww... Wait? Why am I in Kim's room?" He asked to pertically no one.

"I would like to ask you the same thing. What? Did you sneak in my room? Tried to be a perv". I hissed out angerly as he held his hands up in surrender.

"No, I wasn't being perv. I was being a pretty nice guy and comforting you when you were crying". Wait? He comforting me last night?

"Oh thank you Jack for letting me ruin my shirt. Sorry I screamed and knocked you out of bed" He muttered sarcasically as I sent glares his way.

"Thank you" I snapped angerly as I threw my covers off. I walked over to Jack and held out my hand. He took it as I pulled him up.

"Your welcome-" He started out as he examined my body. Oh hes gonna get it. "Nice PJ'S".

I looked down at my Spongebob short shorts and tanks top.

I stuck out my toungue and glared. "Ha-Ha! Now leave before I kill you". I pointed to the door as he smirked.

"See ya later Kimmy". I glared as I took my pillow and threw it at him. He luckly advoided it and left the room as the pillow hit a nerby wall.

I groaned before flinging myself on the bed and screaming into my pillow.

**1 HOUR LATER:**

An Hour later I stood unfont of the full length mirror, admiring myself.

"KIM! Hurry" A voice called from the other side of the door. I sighed before opening the bathroom door, reveling a shirtless Jack.

"Finally! It takes you that long to get ready?". I glared once more and slapped his shoulder. "Yes Jack. Yes it does. Anyway, I'm going out to the Market, do you want anything?"

I walked into the Kitchen as I heard the bathroom door close, and the water turn on. "Nah! But be carefull! You don't know who wants to kill you".

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the car keys, my phone, my purse, and a apple before I yelled back sarcastically "That makes me feel so much better. Serious Jack, I can protect myself".

"Oh really? Is that why your in Witness Protection Program?".

"Your pushing it Brewer" I heard him laugh before I made my way outside, to the car.

* * *

"Thank you" I smiled as the clerk as she handed me my change back.

She smiled back as I made my way outside. I put in my earbuds as I hummed along to music.

I contitued to hum and walk as I spotted people all over. I bit my lip in thought as I looked for the car.

I keeped on walking down the street before I turned down a abanned alley. Yeah pretty stupid right? Ehhh... Whatever.

I contuinited to walk before I felt a hand clamp over my mouth. I let out a shriek as the bag fell from my hands.

I attempted to get away from their hold but failed misberally.

I seriously should of listen to Jack. For a spilt second their hand was off, which was replaced by a rag. A rag with choloraformier on it. Oh great. Just my luck. My eyes started to get heavy as my body went limp.

I took one last breath before my whole world went black.

* * *

**Did Ya'll see that coming? I didn't xD I promise some more Action-y stuff xD This is a cliff-hanger xD And I'm sorry! But who do YOU THINK IS THE KIDNAPPER?! Trust me. It's NOT WHO YOU THINK! It will blow your mind xD**

**But anywho xD I'm going to start another fanfic! It's gonna be called "Operation Heartbreak". XD So yeah! It's gonna be about When Jack breaked DONNA'S Heart she talked Kim into breaking Jack's xD BUT WHAT HAPPEN'S WHEN SHE FALL'S FOR HIM :o IT'S KICK & AU ^.^**

**Okay xD Well I'll update Next FRIDAY! On time this time xD Lol xD**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL! REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW & ALL THAT SHIZZZZZZZZZZ!**

**-ShatterHearts(:**


	6. Free

**Ello my Loves! So... Guess what? Remember how I was all like "I'mma take a short break blah blah blah". Yeah. I'm not anymore. I was going to but then all ya'll started to be so sweet. So I'm all like "I CAN'T TAKE A BREAK! NOT WHEN THEM WONDERFUL PEOPLE ARE BEING WONDERFUL".**

**So that brings us here. And I'm NOT TAKING A BREAK! I could do it! But updates might take a little longer (Not like a month or anything) But I'll still be able to update weeky or more(:**

**And I would like to say THANK YOU! TO EVERYONE! AGAIN! Some people said I was their new role model and they looked up to me. I was like :o NO ONE HAS EVER SAID THAT! Haha! I'll shut up now!**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!(:**

******Disclaimer- Yeah... I so own Kickin' It. No... Not in a million years! ALL CREDIT GOES TO WHO EVER MADE/PRODUCED KICKIN' IT! I ONLY OWN OC'S AND THE PLOT**

* * *

I woke up as I relized I was tied up, with a blindfold on. Man. I seriously should of listen to Brewer.

I took a deep breathe as the floor started to creek.

"Tisk Tisk Kimberly. What did poor old Brewer tell you?". I gulped as I tried to remember the voice. It was like I knew it but couldn't put a face or name to it.

"What do you want from me?!". She laughed as I bit my lip nervously.

"Oh. I think you know. Now you either tell me or I'll let my friend over there make you tell".

"Awhhh! What's the matter? Can't do the dirty work by yourself?". After that left my mouth she slapped me. Pretty damn hard too.

"Listen here and listen good. Tell me where it is! Or I'll kill you". She's just bluffing? Right?

"I don't know what your talking about". She laughed again before punching me in my stomach. I groaned but contitued to stand my ground.

"Is that the best you can do?". After that left my mouth she started to beat me. Punching and slapping.

When she finished I just gave her a crooked smile. She groaned before I heard a door slam. I let out a sigh before I tried to think of ways to escape.

As I was thinking I felt someone undo my blindfold to see a guy, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

I got ready to scream but he cupped my mouth.

"Hey..Hey I'm not gonna hurt you". I sighed as he uncovered my mouth.

"How do I know your not lying". He rodded his eyes as he leaned down to undo my hands. "Because. I'm the nice one".

"Your nice? But your helping the bad guys?". He undid one hand as I brought it free. "Ever heard of undercover?". Oh. He's a undercover agent? I guess I could trust him.

He undid the other one as I rubbed my brused wrist. Which now had two red marks from the rope.

He started to undo my legs as I began to talk. "Oh. Aren't they going to hurt you for helping me?". He shook his head before saying "Nah. I'll tell them one of the newbies let you loose".

"Harsh. And I'm Kim by the way". He undid both of my legs as he gave me a hand. After he pulled me up I smiled. "Brody". He smiled back as I looked around the room.

"Well Brody. Let's bust this joint". He chuckled as he pointed to a open window. Well, this couldn't get any easier.

I smiled as he started to quietly move the table under the window. I climbed on it as I got ready to have my freedom back.

I turned back to him and smiled again. "Thanks Brody". He smiled back before pointing to the window.

I listen to him as I easiely climbed out of the window, and took off threw the woods.

* * *

"Boss! Boss! The Crawford got loose".

The woman spun around to face her worker. She folded her hands ontop of her desk.

"How did she get out?". The guy shuffled nervously before saying "The window". She shook her head before standing up.

"Who was guarding that room?". The guy shuffled nervously as he looked around nervously.

"Brody". She shook her head as she walked over to him. "What are you going to do with him?". She laughed before crossing her arms.

"Nothing. Nothing at all". He gave her confused look as he tried to plead. "But what about her? Do you want us to go get her". She shook her head as she sent him a look.

"No. This is exactly what I want. Trust me. She's walking right into the plan. By December she'll be gone". She gave him a mischievous look before laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

**Sooooo? What do you think? Sorta a filler. And I didn't want the typical Jack saving her! So Mr. Brody helped! And I have no idea what his eye color is xD I GUESSED!**

**But anywho! Try to guess who the Evil Villain is! REMEMBER! IT'S A GIRL! OR IS IT :o**

**ANYWHO! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET A COUPLE REVIEWS!**

**And FEEL FREE TO PM & REVIEW IF YOU NEED ANY HELP WITH BULLYING! OR ANYTHING REALLY! I'LL BE YOUR !**

**And I'm going to start Kickin' It ONE-SHOTS Thingy ma-bobber! I'm trying to decide on a name. Either Story of Us or All Around Me**

**You decide? And please send in prompts. Any paring and any idea. And I'll do them(:**

**SO ANYWHO! I'M RAMBLING AGAIN AREN'T I?!**

**Well! Bye My Lovey Readers who I love so much!**

**xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx**


	7. KISS!

**Helloooo! I promised I would update soon ^.^ SO HERE I AM!**

**And I have to clear something up really quick. I realized I said they already met Brody. Ignore that. They never met until last chapter. And I have really bad memory xD SO I FORGOT WHAT HE LOOKED LIKE! But to clear this up he has BROWN HAIR AND BROWN EYES!**

**Alright! I'll shut up!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KICKIN' IT! ONLY THE PLOT!**

* * *

I let out a deep breathe as I bursted through the doors of the house. Jack was sitting on the couch playing video games. "Yes! Yes! HA! TAKE THAT ZOMPIRESSSSSDDD" He said happily as I glared.

"Jack" I asked but he ignore me by saying "One sec".

"Jack" I repeated it as I crossed my arms. "Yeah... Yeah what ever. That's cool". He repiled clearly noy paying attention. Why does he have to do that?

I smiled sweetly before walking to the TV and yanking the cord. His eyes widen as he gave me death glares. "Dude! What the hell! I was this close betting the whole game".

I glared again before walking over to him and slapping the back of his head. "Well sorry Jack" I hissed out before putting my hand on my hip. "I just thought you would know I was kidnapped". His eyes widen as he jumped up.

He started to look around my body to see if I was hurt. I pushed him away as he stumbled back. "I'm fine Jack. If it wasn't for Brod-"

"Brody? Kim. He's bad news" He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Then if he's so bad then why did he help me exscape?"

He stayed quiet as I shook my head. "Excataly. Just leave me alone Jack. Talk to me again when your not a ego-manic". He eyes showed pain but I just brushed it off as I walked/ran to my room. I purposely let my door slam as I flung myself on the bed.

* * *

Later that day I stood in "The Cute Store" with Grace, Julie and Kelsey.

Jack was at work and I was glad. Hopefully I can spend the rest of my night avoiding him.

"So Cassie, what are you and Mc. Dreamy doing tonight?" Grace asked while leaning against a rack of close. I rolled my eyes at her comment. They all think Jack is some kind of prince charming. Why can't they see their so wrong?

I shrugged my shoulders as I walked over to a rack and placed the dress I had in my hands. Witch Kelsey quickly grabbed it and looked it over.

"Well, you and John so could out tonight" Julie suggested as I took a deep breathe. "Well you see" I started out as Grace shook her head. "No! No excuses! We never see you guys together!" Crap.

"Plus Milton, Eddie and Jerry will be there too" Julie added on. "Yeah, You guy's better come tonight" Kelsey added on while putting a pile of clothes on the counter.

"Plus me and Milty have some exciting news" Julie said smiling.

"Really! What is it?" Kelsey asked as Grace shook her head. "No idiot. She's not going to tell us now"

Kelsey shrugged as I bit my lip. Well, It will give me a chance to get hammered.

All three of them were giving me pleading look as I groaned. "Fine! What time?"

Kelsey and Grace squealed as I rolled my eyes.

"9:30" Julie asked as I nodded.

I looked at my phone and saw it was 7:47. I smiled to myself as Kelsey said "And wear something hot!".

* * *

A hour later I stood infront of the store, ready to close it down. I locked it up as I walked over to "The Bobby Wasabi Dojo".

Alright Kim. You can do this. Just apoligize.

I pushed open the doors to find Jack picking up and moving mats. Apparently he didn't hear me. "Jack" I asked as his head snapped up toward me. "Oh. It's you" He replied continuing what he was doing before.

"Jack. I'm sorry" I said walking over to him. "Okay" he said avoiding eye contact.

I apologized and he's not taking it. I sighed before grabbed his wrist and forcing him to look at me. "I'm really sorry. I was just mad". He nodded his head as he stared into my eyes. "I feel bad because I didn't save you". I rolled my eyes as I let go of his wrist. "It's okay". He smiled as I bit my lip. Trying to figure out how to break this to him.

"Well. Since you forgave me I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight". He threw his arms in the air and shook his head.

"I knew you wanted something".

"Pleassseee? The guy's will be there too! Plus alcohol!". He stood their for a second trying to debate on if it was a good ideas. Ha! I have a idea that no one can refuse.

I stuck my bottom lip out and batted my eye-lashes. "Purttyyyyy please" I pleaded in my cutest voice. He groaned before nodding. I squealed before I threw my arms around his neck and squeezing. For a split second we forgot who were were before we awkward let go of eachother.

* * *

**9:38 PM**

After running home and showering we arrived at the bar. We spotted everyone as they waved us over. Me and Jack had to "Act" like we were married. So that required our fingers to be interlocked.

"Awhhh! Aren't ya'll just so cute together" Grace gushed as she sat next to Jerry. I rolled my eyes at her comment. "No I agree G. Their adorable". Julie nodded as we took our seats. Which was at the end of the table.

"Yooooo" Jerry greeted as they did their handshake. Eddie was to busy staring at a food plater to notice us. Milton just smiled and nodded our way.

"Wahoo! Since you guys are here we can get this party started! BARTENDER!" Kelsey yelled as a boy walked over. "Yes?" He asked.

"We're have a Martini for me and Grace, Cassie and Julie and beers for them". He nodded as he took off.

"Kelsey, you could of asked Cas what she wanted". Julie said as the girl shrugged. "Well. What would you like?" I bit my lip. "It's fine".

Kelsey and Julie started to argue as Grace turned toward me. "You know what? You two should kiss". My eyes widen as I looked at Jack. Alright, we were prepared but not this prepared.

"Uhhhh" I started as she raised a eyebrow. "If you guys are married then you should have no problem kissing".

That caused everyone at the table to look at us. "Yeah... Kiss" Jerry snickered as him and Eddie high fived. "We don't kiss in public" Jack said before everyone started to chant "Kiss".

"Oh yeah! Wanna see a kiss" I snapped out as they didn't stopped chanting. In a matter of seconds I grabbed his neck and brought his lips to mine. It took him a second before he put a hand on my cheek and kissing me back hard. The table got quiet before they started to shout and yell. Our lips moved in synce as a million thoughts went threw my head. I moved my hand from his neck to his chest. I gripped his shirt as he brought his other hand to my cheek. We broke apart before lightly kissing again. My heart was beating a thousands miles a minute. Their was no doubt I felt something.

After we finally broke apart we stayed close as we looked into eachother eyes. "Oh my god" Grace squealed as it snapped us out of our daydream.

"That was so cute". Kelsey added as I felt my face heat up. I must of been as red as a firetruck. Jerry high fived Jack as the dude brought us over our drinks.

He set my infront of me as I quickly took a large drink. "Bring me the strongest thing you have" I muttered before he nodded and ran off.

They started to small talk as I tried to calm my racing thought. Sure I kissed alot of guys but I never found that. I never found the spark. I wonder if he felt it too?

"Anywhoo! Me and Julie have some exciting news" Milton said as their hands interlocked. We all waited patiently before Julie grinned.

"We're getting married". My eyes widen as I smiled. "When?" Eddie asked, with a mouth full of food.

"Well. We decided on November 29". They bartender handed me a couple shots as I downed them and listen to the wedding details.

* * *

**2:47 PM**

We arrived home both drunk. Luckily we took and cab. After the kiss we shared earlier we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. We spent the cab ride making out.

I giggled as he pinned me again the front door. He began to kiss my neck as I moaned in approver.

Finally we got the door open as we stumbled in. I pushed him against a nearby wall as our lips fought. He pushed me over so he was in the front. He keeped on kissing my neck before I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Never breaking the kiss he carried me to his room as he laid me on the bed. I giggled once more before his lips caught mine.

* * *

**CAN ANYONE GUESS WHAT THEY ARE GONNA DOOO?(; HAHA! I DIDN'T WANNA DESCRIBE NOTHING XD SO YEAH! I DON'T REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER! IT WAS TOO RUSHED XD BUT! I GOT A FEW THINGS OUT OF THE WAY!**

**AND THIS IS SET ON APRIL 6/7 2012!**

**I'm thinking a time skip? Yayaaa or nahhhhhh? I mean this is suposse to be like to December? If I do skip it will only be like a month. I know this isn't action-y. But It's KICK! And I love ya'll guesses! You said Grace, Kelsey & Bethany (The one lady who helped Kim get ready)**

**:o IS IT THEM? OR ISN'T IT :o GUESS!**

**Also Kim & Jack seem OCC. Sorry. I'm trying to fix that. Anywhoooooo!**

**I have a new Fanfic out called "Now". It's a bunch of one-shots. So please go check that out? Maybe send me a idea? xD**

**I talk too much xD BUT YES!**

**PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION! WHO EVER GET'S IT WILL GET NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM!**

**What episode did KIM Admit her Feelings for Jack? And What Episode did Kim & Jack get Milton & Julie Together!**

**The first person to answer this correctly will get Dedicated(:**

**Alright. So please Check Out Now, Answer The Question, Guess who The "Evil Person Is". And OFCOURSE REVIEW!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, PM & ALL THAT STUFF!**

**Bye Loves! XOXO**

**xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone(: Guess who's back? Yeah that's right :D ME! Sadly this isn't a update.**

**But I have some semi-bad news. I sorta lost inspiration to continue this.**

**Plus I have been really into my other Kickin' It fanfics. (Kickin' It with Babies & Operation Heartbreak)**

**Basically, I NEED A CO-AUTHOR! Just to take the work load off some.**

**I honestly don't wanna stop writing this fanfic for you guys, but if I don't find a Co-Author soon it might go on Hiatus for a long while.**

**So yeah. IF YOU ARE INSTRESTED PLEASE PM OR REVIEW! But please answer these few questions first(:**

**1. Are you/going to be busy?**

**2. How often do/could you write?**

**3. Are you good at spelling?**

**4. Do you have a Email I can get ahold of you on? (If not a email then a Kik? Because almost everyday I send 100 PM's and they make me wait a day to send anymore)**

**5. Do you have any ideas on how you want this to go?**

**So yeah! PM OR REVIEW!**

**Please don't get sad because of this AN. Just think, the sooner I get a Co-Author the sooner this will be updated :D**

**I will give all credit to who I co-author with(:**

**So please please please HELP ME OUT!**

**Till Then,**

**AHFY**

**P.S. I'm not going to take anymore breaks :D I'M HERE FOR GOOD! SO TAKE THAT ZOEY :D**

**P.S.S. THIS AN WILL BE REPLACED WITH A REAL CHAPTER SOON :D**

**P.S.S.S. THANKS EVERYONE WHO WAS SO NICE AND DIDN'T HATE ME WHEN I TOOK MY BREAK :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey everyone..._**

**_I bet you think this is a update... Sadly it's not._**

**_I know I said this wasn't going to happen. But sadly it's going too._**

**_I'm leaving FF. net. No. Not because of Zoey. Because I'm trying to get my life on track. I'm trying to get my permit, job, and just find myself._**

**_As silly as it sounds it's true. _**

**_I know ya'll will probably hate me. I don't blame you._**

**_So yeah. All of my fanfics are up for adoption!_**

**_I met so many amazing people on here, but I have to go. I don't think I'll ever come back._**

**_Plus I'm crazy busy. I'll still be reading fanfics though._**

**_I'm sorry but I guess this is it. Again, I'm sorry._**

**_I have ideas so pm me._**

**_IF YOU ARE INTERESTED ON CO-AUTHORING ANY OFNMY FANFICS PLEASE REVIEW OR PM!_**

**_I guess this is it._**

**_Goodbye all you amazing people._**

**_I love you guys,_**

**_Kay _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Urghmmmm... Hi everyone. I bet you thought this was me saying I'm coming back right? Well... No... I'm saying that I'm permanently done with fanfiction._**

**_Lately I've been thinking about my future. As silly as this sounds (You know, it being summer) But I wanna buckle down. I know we just started summer. But I need to get serious. I mean I need to buckle down on everything. Every since I've been on ff I've sorta fell out of contact with friends. And that really sadden me._**

**_Friends and family are EVERYTHING to me. And I just feel like I need to get them back._**

**_I know you're probably saying "Oh look another stupid author note". Well if you think that then you truly don't care. I know this sounds harsh but I had to say it._**

**_Also, I'm really shy. I get all stutterly around people I don't know. I wanna change that. That's also why I'm leaving. I'm going to try and get less shy._**

**_Plus I have my permit test coming up. I REALLY wanna pass it. So I'm leaving. Trust me, it's better this way._**

**_I don't think I'll ever stop writing. I just need to really focus. I know it sounds stupid. But I want to do this._**

**_I hope you don't hate me. But this is better. I won't be responding to pm's anymore._**

**_So alright. This is goodbye._**

**_I hope all of you live a happy and fun life._**

**_Goodbye. I'll miss all of you._**

**_I love you guys even though I never talked to half of you,_**

**_AHFY_**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. Sadly I'm not back. I found someone to adopt this! Her name is staystronglivelong!

She's a close friend of mine (Real life) So PLEASE GO READ IT! She's planning on posting her chapter (Continuing when they wake up)

All the chapters will still be on my profile! She'll also send a link! SO PLEASE GO READ IT! I will be giving her ideas along the way!

So yeah! CONGRATS SSLL!

I hope everyone keeps on reading it! Oh & go check out her fanfic "Beautiful Creatures" It's amazeballs!

I ALSO NEED SOMEONE TO ADOPT KICKIN' IT WITH BABIES AND OPERATION HEARTBREAK!

PM ME IF YOU WANT EITHER OF THEM!

Well, I guess I'll go! So yeah. Bye lovelies!

-AHFY

P.S. PM HER IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS!


End file.
